


Forbidden Love || Sasuke x Reader

by harliekayy



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harliekayy/pseuds/harliekayy
Summary: Tumblr Request: HOW ABOUT THIS! Sasuke falls in love with Itachi’s lover after taking care of her and Itachi’s child after the war? 🤭 this is so scandalous but the DRAMA! the ANGST! the FLUFF 🥺
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Reader, Uchiha Sasuke/Reader
Kudos: 22





	Forbidden Love || Sasuke x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Request: HOW ABOUT THIS! Sasuke falls in love with Itachi’s lover after taking care of her and Itachi’s child after the war? 🤭 this is so scandalous but the DRAMA! the ANGST! the FLUFF 🥺

Sasuke knew that his feelings were wrong. He had never wanted this to happen, but he knew as well as the next that love can’t be controlled. He had promised Itachi that he would always take care of you and the child you and Itachi shared, but he had never meant it this way.

When Sasuke has decided to come back to the village after the war everyone had wondered why. That’s when they remembered that you had been there. It hadn’t surprised anyone that Sasuke had come back for you. Even before Itachi had left his family Sasuke had never hidden his likeness for you. The only thing that had surprised the village was that he hadn’t taken you and left again.

You had never realized it. You had been oblivious to the whole thing. Your love for Itachi had never left you. Sure, being around Sasuke had given you those same butterflies that Itachi had when the two of you met.

Sasuke had hated the guilt that his feelings gave him. He was betraying Itachi. Not only was he betraying Itachi, but he was also betraying his niece. Her father had never gotten to say goodbye to her and if Sasuke acted on his feeling she would never understand.

As the two of you entered your home he lifted his head, pinching back the feelings that were bubbling up inside him. As he saw the instant happiness coat your face at the sight of him his guilt pinged him even more. What was he doing?

You placed D/n on the floor in front of you and watched as she ran with joy to Sasuke. Anytime she was able to see her Uncle was the happiest for her. The small black haired girl begged for him to pick her up, tugging on his shirt.

Sasuke felt another wave of guilt as he lifted her from the ground. Your eyes darting to his, noticing the unease in them. He put on his best smile he could muster as he spoke to her. “Hey kiddo, I was wondering when you’d come back.”

She played with the necklace that hung from his neck as her small voice answered him. “I missed you Uncle Sasuke.”

He grinned and his vision went back to you. You sighed at him some before nodding to him and leaving the room.

As you entered the familiar bedroom that Itachi and you once shared the ache in your heart came back. You had never gotten a chance to say goodbye to him and neither had D/n. You still hadn’t even told her that she wouldn’t see him again. You didn’t have the heart to.

You sat on the edge of your bed and lifted the small picture frame from the nightstand. It held a picture of the two of you. It was from the day that he had proposed to you. The joy that your faces each held weighed on you. You had never even gotten a chance to become an Uchiha.

After a couple of minutes Sasuke noticed you hadn’t come back. D/n had placed herself on the couch after climbing down from Sasuke’s arms and her sleepiness had overtaken her. He took the opportunity to approach you, hoping that he could have a couple of words with you.

A small knock jumped you as you clutch onto the memories that the picture held. You placed the picture back down before speaking. “Yea?”

“It’s me.” Sasuke’s solemn voice sent shivers down your spine.

“Come in.”

He slowly opened the door, peeking his head in before making an entrance. As he entered you moved farther back on the bed, leaning against the headboard. He walked up to the bed and sat on the end opposite of you. “Can we talk about something?”

He pulled your legs to yourself, crossing them in front of you. “What do you want to talk about?”

“I just... I have all these feelings that I need to get out.” He stopped, his brain telling him that this wasn’t the right thing to do. “I’m sorry.” He looked away from you.

You tried to reassure him, a smile spreading across your face. He knew that he could talk to you about anything, but something was holding him back. “Sasuke, just tell me.”

“I can’t... it’ll betray my brother.” He gritted his teeth. “I never wanted to do that. I should have known that I couldn’t be the one to take care of the two of you without this happening.”

“Without what happening Sasuke?” Your heart threatened to come up through your throat. “I don’t understand.”

“Y/n, ever since I met you I’ve had these... feelings. These things have caused me more guilt than I ever thought possible.” He sighed. “When Itachi brought you home all those years ago is when it started. You were everything that I had wished for... and he had you.”

“There were so many times that I had wanted to steal you away from him. So many times that I just wanted to lay claim to what could be mine. But I couldn’t do it to him. I always looked up to Itachi. He was always there for me.”

The confusion across your face was becoming very evident. “Sasuke, what are you saying?”

“I don’t know what to say Y/n... what if I say it and it screws things up. D/n and you are the most important people in my life and I couldn’t imagine losing the two of you. I’d be completely lost without-”

You reached forward and put your finger to his lips, stopping his babbling. “Sasuke, stop. You’re going to bust a gasket here. Just tell me, nothing will make the two of us leave. You’re the only family the two of us have left.”

He was hesitant, fear shone in his eyes, but he took a deep breath and let it out. “Y/n, I love you. I’ve loved you for a long time. I’ve wanted to be with you since the day I met you.” He gulped hard, hurting his throat. “I couldn’t imagine trying to take you away from Itachi, but now’s my time. I completely understand if you want me to leave. Itachi is the father of your child, but he’s gone now.”

Tears stung your eyes as you thought of the late Uchiha. “Sasuke,” You looked away from him. The hurt in his eyes as he jumped up from the bed pained you. You hadn’t meant for his name to come out that way. You had always had an underlying feeling for him. You had hidden them well, your feeling for Itachi overpowering them, but he was right. Itachi was gone and he was never coming back. What was the use of hiding them now?

You stood from the bed and walked in front of him. You could feel the blame that he was putting on himself radiating off of him. His whole body jumped as your arms made their way around his neck, your hands overlapping each other on the back of it. As your lips touched his those same butterflies that had been bothering him for years came at a force like no other. His lips moved against yours, pulling you in.

He smiled into your lips as your kiss slowed. “Is this your way of telling me that you feel the same?” His voice was weak, afraid that you would reject him.

“Just kiss me you, idiot.” A chuckled came from your voice. The sound of it was angelic to him, he wanted nothing more than to feel your touch on him once again. And he did exactly as you told him, placing all of his passion behind it, showing you exactly how much he truly loved you.


End file.
